Resort
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: When Sherlock is on the run, CIA catch him to find Moriarty's code. Violence. Torture. Когда Шерлок находится в бегах, его ловят агенты ЦРУ, чтобы выпытать код, который ему якобы передал Мориарти. Жестокость, пытки.


Написано по заявке: Non-Kink 13.62 Шерлок | Майкрофт. Американская спецслужба узнает, что Шерлок жив и намерена вытянуть из него секретный код. Пытки. Майкрофт пытается спасти брата. А!

Автор не помнит, было ли у американского агента, который выпал из окна, имя в сериале, поэтому пусть будет Чарльзом Трейном. Действие происходит в одной из восточноевропейских стран, на ваш выбор.

- Какая же ты всё-таки бездушная скотина! Как! Как ты мог так поступить со своими близкими? Ты представляешь хоть на минуту, что мы все пережили? Что я пережил? Во что превратилась моя жизнь без…

Это почти признание. Скула саднит. Сердце сжимается, будто бы Джон держит его в кулаке крепко и осторожно, словно птицу. Шерлок проглатывает подступившие к глазам слёзы и говорит:

- Джон, закрой шторы поплотнее, за домом могут следить.

Не рассказывать же Джону, в конце концов…

Дебби отставила коктейль и потянулась.

- Мне скучно.

- Я не нанялся тебя развлекать.

Чаку тоже до смерти надоело торчать у бассейна, следя за объектом. Объект развлекался в холодке возле барной стойки, лапая задницы двух девиц. Толстые пальцы в перстнях скользили по загорелой коже, девицы вертелись и повизгивали, бармен скалился, подмигивал и тоже, кажется, был не прочь прыгнуть в постель богатенького объекта.

У Деборы задница и сиськи тоже ничего. Отличное прикрытие. Девчонка, обожающая парней с большими деньгами, большими пушками и большими членами. Считает Чака таким же бандитом, как этот макаронник, приехавший сюда расширять бизнес, в дела не лезет. Отлично отвлекает внимание на себя. Для этого Чак её здесь и подцепил. Заскучала? Ну пойди развлекись. Думает, он не заметил, как она уже полчаса пялится на вон того пижона?

Дебби облизнулась. Мужчина, надо отдать ему должное, действительно был красив. Хорошо сложенное, проработанное тело, покрытое ровным загаром. Тут завидовать нечему, Чак и сам держал себя в отличной форме. Плавки-бермуды не дают уточнить, будут ли удачными планы Дебби на вечер. Губы… Чак и сам был бы не против, если бы ему с такими губами отсосали. Романтические кудри – в драке дают преимущество противнику. Глупая машина для секса, как раз самая пара для этой соски. Ну кто играет в пляжный волейбол, не снимая тёмных очков?

Правильно. Бамс! Попытка неловкого флирта – брошенный Дебби предмету интереса мячик – сшиб чёртовы очки и безнадёжно их испортил. Уборщики метнулись подбирать осколки, Дебби тут же взяла быка за рога, принялась ощупывать лицо жертвы, первый тактильный контакт прошёл успешно.

- Ах, вы ничего себе не повредили? Я такая неловкая!

Пижон дёрнулся - кажется, что-то всё-таки повредила, - и заворковал в ответ по-французски всякую банальщину. Типа с ним всё хорошо и от такой прелестной девушки готов стерпеть что угодно. Образ рыцаря дополнился новыми подробностями.

Рыцаря. Стоп. О дьявол и все его черти! Чак замер, сердце подскочило к горлу и бешено забилось. Пред ним стоял покойный Шерлок, мать его, Холмс, недоделанный сэр, родственник Снежной Королевы, не вылезающий круглый год из пальто и вечно бледный до синевы. Стоял тут загорелый, в пёстрых плавках, в тёмных контактных линзах и клеился к чаковской типа девушке, социопат, асексуал и всё такое прочее. Ну вот, они уже идут к бару выпить, Дебби и его повышение по службе, золотая голова, ходячий сейф для ключика от всех дверей. Становятся рядом с объектом, бывшим объектом, к чёрту объект, он ничего не стоит по сравнению с этим бриллиантом. Щебечут. Дебби ни слова не знает по-французски, но язык любви интернационален, Холмс, скотина, улыбается и хлопает глазами, как чёртова кукла, трогает её за кончики пальцев, рука медленно скользит выше, а рядом объект с перекошенной рожей, бросив своих девок, грязно ругается по телефону, но это уже не важно. Есть хороший повод для драки.

Крикнуть, сдёрнуть его с барного стула, ударить в живот так, чтобы никто не заметил быстрого укола, ещё пару горячих, чтобы из носа брызнуло. Ребята моментально подыгрывают: Джек оттаскивает Чака, Дик уводит едва переставляющего ноги Холмса, «я его друг, я позабочусь о нём…». Наконец, около отеля они прихватывают эту дуру, лезущую мириться Дебби. За вещами можно будет заехать позже. Тут недалеко, на побережье, есть тихий, уединённый домик.

Шерлок находился в бегах уже долгое время. В первые месяцы азарт охоты и чувство свободы - наконец-то он отделался от Майкрофта - кружили голову. Он играл в одиночку, перевоплощаясь то в одного, то в другого персонажа этого театра одного зрителя, его герои обрастали собственными связями, беззастенчиво использовали ресурсы чужих сетей для обрыва одной-единственной, на которой сейчас сосредоточился Шерлок. Издалека он кое-что подкидывал братцу, человека, информацию, улику, но осторожно, через вторые и сто первые руки. Возможно, Майкрофт о чём-то догадывался, но на контакт выйти не пытался. По его опеке младший брат ничуть не скучал. Собственно, скучать было почти некогда. От отсутствия приключений он не страдал, от отсутствия средств к существованию - тоже. Не все герои, роли которых он исполнял, были существами сугубо мирными, водились за ними разные дела, которыми Шерлок и в прежние времена не брезговал, вроде взлома чего угодно или лазанья по чужим карманам, а над парой противников пришлось учинить физическую расправу лично. Он не предполагал ставить своё имя под нынешними подвигами после ожидаемого воскресения, ему не нужны были лавры человека, насолившего куче влиятельных людей по всему миру, а уж имена и адреса Шерлок менял с видимой лёгкостью.

Но постепенно эйфория сошла на нет, накапливалась усталость от постоянных перемен, знакомства с новыми и новыми людьми, непрерывного внимания, назойливого интереса, неприятных касаний, постоянного ожидания ловушки. Росла глухая тоска по Джону, единственному человеку, подобного которому он не встречал ни до, ни после, по прежней жизни, которая, даже если удастся вернуться, никогда не будет такой, как прежде, ведь не войдёшь в одну реку дважды. Увеличивалась вероятность ошибки, всё чаще хотелось забиться в глухую щель, не выходить утром из дома, не вылезать из тёплой постели, как в детстве, перед ненавистной школой. Каждый раз, устраивая себе передышку, отдалявшую конечный результат, Шерлок боялся, что она затянется слишком надолго.

Хочешь удержать равновесие - выбери точку и зацепись за неё взглядом. Хочешь идти прямо, не петляя, - выбери точку и зацепись за неё глазами. Шерлок выбрал своей точкой устойчивости Джона, во-первых, потому что иначе не мыслил, во-вторых, потому, что иначе и быть не могло.

Второй постоянной его жизни был Майкрофт, но это было постоянство зазеркалья, приближения к предмету, от которого бежишь. «Нет, - бормотал беглый детектив, выбираясь из очередной передряги, - я и в этот раз сам справлюсь».

Находились люди, по тем или иным причинам прикрывавшие ему спину, но никто из них не брал так дорого, как Майкрофт, и никто не клал так истово свою жизнь на алтарь, как Джон.

Начало очередного лета застало Шерлока на берегу моря в отеле, считавшемся здесь фешенебельным, но западнее потянувшим бы едва ли на три звезды. Человек Морана прибывал решить накопившиеся вопросы, и детектив собирался устроить к его приезду небольшую заварушку. В один из дней он проник в отель под видом отдыхающего, используя минимум одежды и грима, из оружия имея при себе только руки, ноги и остро отточенный ум.

Как обычно, в таком виде он не остался без женского внимания. Последней в этот день девушкой оказалась Людмила Дьяченко, бывшая соседка по Бейкер-стрит. По-английски она говорила с едва заметным акцентом. Стоило обратить внимание на парня, с которым она только что поругалась, но расстояние и тёмные линзы несколько мешали. Кажется, Шерлок сталкивался с этим человеком раньше. А пока двое заочных знакомцев разыграли как по нотам сцену ухаживания в шаге от красного, разгневанного Марио Гоцци, оравшего в мобильник: заварушка начиналась.

С парнем Людмилы, вернее, с его кулаками, Шерлок познакомился минутой позже.

Шерлок очнулся в тёмном, тесном, душном и холодном месте, скрюченным в три погибели. Это было похоже на старинный ларь для муки, с каменными стенками и полом и толстой деревянной крышкой. Отодвинуться от стенок, тянувших тепло из тела, не было никакой возможности, изменить позу получалось только слегка. Ни распрямить до конца спину, подогнув колени, ни выпрямить ноги, согнувшись, ни повернуться с боку на спину, не удавалось. Свет и воздух едва просачивались в щели, это Шерлок заметил, подавив первый приступ паники. Видимо, сунули его сюда недавно, зная, что действие лекарств проходит: он ещё не успел замёрзнуть, тело не затекло, всё это только предстояло, а вот мочевой пузырь уже давал о себе знать. Ни верёвок, ни кляпа не было. Детектив толкнул крышку рукой, плечом, сильнее, ещё сильнее, та не поддавалась.

Снаружи играла негромкая, лёгкая музыка, слышались голоса, но разобрать их было невозможно.

Шерлок прикинул, стоит ли звать на помощь. Возможно, чем дольше его оставят в покое, тем лучше. Он прикинул, кто бы и по какой причине мог захватить его в плен. Увы, на этой войне было слишком много сторон, слишком много пересекающихся интересов. Русская мафия? Дьяченко могла работать на кого угодно. Её «парень» - тоже, и не факт, что они знали всё друг о друге. Для начала следовало уйти в несознанку, пусть сами всё расскажут. А как правильно начали, классическая пытка неизвестностью и тесное помещение… Дальние чердаки чертогов разума были забиты самой разнообразной информацией, попадавшейся под руку, в том числе, как вести себя во время похищения, заключения, допроса, пыток… Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, и при их с Майкрофтом образе жизни - совсем не лишнее знание. Шерлока передёрнуло. Ему совсем не хотелось познать отличия теории и практики в данном вопросе.

Темнота сгущалась, видимо, садилось солнце, или уходило на другую сторону. От скуки ощущения в теле обострялись. Щиколотка зачесалась, но дотянуться до неё в этой тесноте не представлялось возможным. Мышцы ныли от неподвижности, всё время хотелось потянуться. И в туалет хотелось всё больше. Детектив оттёр с верхней губы засохшую кровь из разбитого носа. Зубы целы, нос распух, на скуле, видимо, синяк. Щетина начала колоться. Значит, всё-таки закат.

Дом жил своей жизнью. Хлопали двери, стучали шаги, звенела посуда. Детектив прикинул объём помещения, его содержимое, рост, вес и пол обитателей. Трое мужчин и одна женщина. Дьяченко, её дружок и два добрых самаритянина, разнявших драку?

Очень хотелось пить, последствия транквилизатора. Шерлок подумал, что умение обходиться без сна и пищи долгое время может очень даже пригодиться в ближайшие дни. Из мемуаров одного путешественника, читанных в детстве, он помнил, что можно обмануть себя, посасывая пуговицу или камушек, но из подручных средств оказались только собственные пальцы. Тут Шерлок припомнил ещё кое-что. Собрав волю в кулак, он прокусил палец, наугад в темноте вывел SH в том углу, куда, по его подсчётам, будет падать меньше всего света, где надпись скорее всего не сразу обнаружат. Потом, как ребёнок, свернувшийся калачиком и посасывающий палец, принялся, отвлекая себя, строить планы на будущее. Не на ближайшее, это были бы опасные и тревожные мысли, нет. Детектив попытался представить, куда вырулят разборки местных банд без его корректировки. Выходило, что отсутствовать стоит не более трёх дней, но ему и самому хотелось бы убраться отсюда как можно раньше.

К утру Шерлок впал в странное состояние между сном и явью. Когда крышку откинули и попытались поставить его на ноги, тело отказалось повиноваться, а занемевший, «перехотевший» мочевой пузырь отозвался резкой болью.

- Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, сэр, не желаете ли чашечку кофе и тост с джемом в постель? Или предпочтёте яичницу с беконом? - издевательски обратился к нему вчерашний кавалер Дьяченко. Кто-то из его помощников за подмышки удерживал Шерлока в вертикальном положении. Вот теперь детектив его вспомнил. Сволочь, поднявшая руку на миссис Хадсон. Другие агенты звали его Чак. Тогда он работал на ЦРУ, но времена меняются, подождём делать выводы.

- Я не очень хорошо понимаю английский, - разлепив пересохшие губы, ответил Шерлок по-французски. - Меня зовут Шарль Верне, я немедленно требую, чтобы меня отпустили. Вы представитель властей? В чём меня обвиняют? Я требую встречи с французским консулом. Немедленно.

Вместо ответа Чак ударил Шерлока в низ живота, а второй похититель разжал руки. Детектив читал про этот трюк, он без удивления, но с неудовольствием обнаружил себя на полу в луже собственной мочи.

С него сбивали спесь. Он должен был сгорать от стыда. Да он и сгорал от стыда, к собственной полной неожиданности. По счастью, месье Верне был обыкновенным обывателем, ему не нужно было корчить из себя героя. Шерлок не стал тратить лишних сил, он лежал в луже, сгорал от стыда, а между тем оглядывал комнату, ища пути к спасению. Руки и ноги кололо, словно тысячей иголок, это восстанавливалось кровообращение и возвращалась чувствительность.

- Приберись здесь, - прикрикнул Чак на топтавшуюся в углу Людмилу.

Шерлоку ловко связали руки за спиной, щиколотки ног, и поволокли в ванную.

Ванна уже была наполнена водой. Детектива бросили туда лицом вниз. Он мог задержать дыхание почти на две минуты, но мучителям не стоило это знать раньше времени. Разум твердил, что они не утопят его, пока не получат нужной информации, вероятность, что это просто месть, была ничтожно мала, вероятность того, что его всё-таки утопят по глупой неосторожности, тоже, но тело протестовало, билось, выкатывало глаза и судорожно хватало воздух ртом, когда голову за волосы вытащили на поверхность. Месье Верне не заботился о сохранении лица, причитал по-французски, сыпал известными ему французскими, английскими и немецкими ругательствами, то требовал отпустить, то призывал на головы похитителей все возможные неприятности. Смущало только то, что Чак и его приятели не прятали лиц. То ли были слишком уверены в успехе, то ли не собирались оставлять Шерлока в живых.

А потом думать стало совершенно невозможно. Чак макал пленника в воду лицом размеренно, методично, заставляя дышать в определённом ритме, от этого в голове появились пустота и лёгкий звон. Это одна из медитативных практик, а также хороший способ лечения насморка, выпало откуда-то из памяти. А потом его сунули под воду надолго, слишком надолго, выдернули на секунду и опять сунули, слушая, как он вопит, и вдыхает воду, и пускает пузыри… Рядом хлюпающая носом Людмила полоскала грязную тряпку в раковине.

- Может, он и правда француз? - услышал над собой Шерлок голос одного из помощников Чака. - Никто б не смог так притворяться. Я б давно на родном языке заорал.

Детектив благословил бабушку, мать и няньку. Английский он выучил в очень раннем возрасте, но всё-таки первые слова произнёс не на нём.

- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Чак. - Он чёртов гений.

Его ни о чём не спрашивали. Он кричал - его макали. Он молчал - его макали. Он сопротивлялся, он не сопротивлялся, результат был один. Это тянулось бесконечно.

- У меня всё готово, - просунул в двери голову третий мужчина.

И Шерлока вытащили из ванны. Он не чувствовал под собой ног, тело казалось неимоверно тяжёлым. Какая-то часть сознания отметила, что это из-за разницы плотности воды и воздуха. Хотелось немедленно озвучить эту догадку, но детектив лишь выругался. Горло саднило, лёгкие жгло. С ярких плавок лило на пол.

- Замочил штанишки?

Плавки разрезали и отбросили. Шерлока втащили в комнату и привязали к стулу. Третий похититель подошёл к нему со спины, чем-то позвякивая, и погладил сморщенные от долгого пребывания в воде кончики пальцев. Шерлок попытался взглянуть на него через плечо, но что там делают с его руками разглядеть, естественно, не смог.

- «Перчатки смерти», - произнёс мужчина задумчиво. – Вы боитесь смерти, Холмс? Как вам удалось выжить?

- Да что вам от меня, в конце концов, надо? Я ни черта не понимаю из вашей тарабарщины! - взвился «месье Верне».

- Ненавижу ждать, - зевая, заявил Чак. - Дикки, раздавай карты.

Дикки, стоявший позади Шерлока, подошёл к главарю, поигрывая двумя чайными ложечками. Он выудил из кармана новую колоду, распечатал и уселся на пёстрый ковёр, потому как сидячих мест в комнате было недостаточно.

- Джек, Дебби, идите сюда! - крикнул Чак, потом обернулся на Шерлока: - Пятого игрока под стол!

Шерлоку с его места видны были все карты на руках, в голове зароились сочетания и комбинации, хотелось прикрикнуть на этих идиотов, которые совершали глупейшие ошибки с полным непониманием, но он усилием воли оторвал взгляд от игроков и принялся вновь и вновь оглядывать комнатку. Обычная для этой местности комната деревенского дома. Два окна, лавка вдоль стены, под которой Шерлока прятали. Шкаф с горкой, полной хрусталя и дешёвых побрякушек. Железная кровать. На полу ковёр, и на стене какое-то убожество. Из окон тянуло, мокрого Шерлока била крупная дрожь. Окна на восток. Высота небольшая. Время около полудня. На полу брошенная детская игрушка. За спиной стол, на нём негромко жужжит компьютер. И дверь в коридор.

- …три, четыре, пять, - прерывая мысли Шерлока, Чак сосчитал взятки. - А теперь я оглашу самую приятную часть правил. За каждую взятку получаем одну прищепку, - он встряхнул пластиковую корзинку с яркими пластиковыми же прищепками, тысячи хозяек во всём мире развешивали с помощью таких же бельё. - Я беру свои пять прищепок и делаю так.

Чак подошёл к Шерлоку, слегка оттянул кожу и первая прищепка сжалась на ней .

- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

- Я вам не долбанная рождественская ёлка!

Похитители дружно покатились со смеху.

Когда очередь дошла до Деборы-Людмилы, та отказалась участвовать в издевательствах.

- Нет уж, сучка, ты будешь, - Джек, сидевший рядом, ухватил её за волосы. - А то посажу на его место.

Всхлипывающая женщина дрожащими руками развесила свои первые две прищепки. Она отводила глаза, пыталась проигрывать, потом её посадили на мизере… Тоже ничего нового, теперь она как бы с ними, подумал Шерлок.

Постепенно он согрелся. Резкая, нерегулярная боль отвлекала и от холода, и от мыслей, не давала укрыться в чертогах разума. Немного помогал пересчёт произвольных предметов, но на глазах сами собой выступили слёзы.

Через некоторое время Дик снова обошёл Шерлока сзади и взял за руку. В этот раз у него могли оказаться и не ложки. Он отвязывал правую руку, Шерлок пытался сосредоточиться, думая, как одной рукой справиться с четверыми (Людмилу как противника определённо нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов). Однако в голову лезла всякая ерунда. Что теперь это могут оказаться не ложки, а иголки под ногти, или щипцы для тех же ногтей, память и воображение подкидывали всё новые и новые картинки, все выкладки могут оказаться неверными, это месть, месть и ничего больше, они замучают его и убьют. Они могут сделать с ним всё, что угодно. Волосы на загривке Шерлока встали дыбом. Он рванулся с криком, без всякого расчёта, на одних животных инстинктах. Все трое мужчин разом кинулись на него, на пальцах оказалось что-то вязкое, не кровь, не кислота, всего лишь резко пахнущая типографская краска.

- Ненавижу ждать, - заявил теперь уже Дик, помахивая листом с отпечатками пальцев.

Некоторые из прищепок разлетелись по полу, и места, откуда они сорвались в драке, саднили. Остальные защипы занемели. Тело притерпелось.

- Продолжим, друзья мои, - Чак жестом указал на листок, разрисованный, словно флаг Багамских островов, и корзинку.

Шерлок скрипнул зубами. Дик сунул подсохший лист в сканер.

К моменту прихода ответа над Шерлоком уже откровенно издевались. Мочки его ушей украшали две красные прищепки. Ещё одна, синяя, держалась за перегородку носа. Ещё парочка, украшавшая нижнюю губу, мешала говорить, когда он ответил на вопрос Чака.

Глянув на экран компьютера и хмыкнув за спиной пленника, тот подошёл, заглянул Шерлоку в лицо и наконец снял с него линзы.

- Зачем вам это? – спросил Чак наконец-то по-французски.

- Мне не нравится естественный цвет моих глаз, - зная, что эта часть игры уже кончена, ответил детектив.

- А доктора он вполне устраивал.

Шерлок пожал плечами, хотя внутри у него всё вскипело.

- Время пить чай, время пить чай! – потрясая звеневшим мобильником, весело заорал Джек.

- Собери прищепки, - приказал Людмиле Дик. Та принялась ползать на карачках по полу.

- Да с него, дура! И чаю нам сделай!

Женщина заметалась. Шерлок прикрыл глаза. Освобождённое тело вспыхивало болью, губу раздуло, мочки ушей болезненно зудели.

Шерлок сидел и думал, что передышки, наверно, бывают даже в аду. Нет, это ещё был не ад, только верхняя ступенька лестницы, ведущей в его бесконечные бездны. Из своего опыта он знал, что такое настоящая боль, и раны, и кровь, его били и пытались убить, его брали в заложники, но никогда не причиняли намеренно физических страданий, долгих, методичных, выматывающих. Краткая стычка, и он, как правило, с победой, в руках друзей, или врачей, или просто в относительном покое. Шерлок почти с нежностью подумал о Майкрофте, о его «кавалерии», которая не прискачет. Хватятся через пару дней в оркестре второй скрипки, капризного Сигерсона, но вряд ли в его поисках заберутся так далеко.

Детектив в очередной раз напряг и расслабил мышцы, надеясь растянуть и стряхнуть верёвку. До узлов он пока не смог дотянуться. Он вновь оглядел комнату в поисках острых предметов. Тщетно.

Места защипов болезненно зудели, невозможность почесаться неимоверно раздражала. Снова хотелось пить и в туалет, кажется, это теперь станет традиционной проблемой. Зря он поддался соблазну и напился воды в ванной. Технически Шерлок знал, сколько человек с его параметрами может обходиться без воды, пищи, сна, воздуха, без отправления нужд - без обратимых последствий, без необратимых последствий. Симптомы всплывали в памяти, только пожелай. Да и на собственном организме кое-какие эксперименты детектив проводил, но вот так, по совокупности… Он знал свой болевой порог - довольно низкий. Он не знал только пределов своего терпения в подобных обстоятельствах, досадное упущение, надо будет потом попросить Джона помочь потренироваться.

Оставалось рассчитывать на недальновидность мучителей, плохо знавших его и пока примеривающихся. К примеру, наготой Шерлока смутить было невозможно, хотя одежда давала необоснованное чувство физической защищённости. А вот Майкрофт, знавший его, как облупленного, уже довёл бы братца до белого каления без всяких физических мер.

Эх, Майкрофт-Майкрофт… Нет, за эти годы Шерлок справлялся без него, справится и в этот раз, в очередной раз доказывая себе, что чего-то стоит. Жаль, радость победы разделить будет не с кем. Да, раз они сделали одну ошибку, сделают и другую, главное - сохранить силы и…

- Эй, - громким шёпотом позвала его Людмила. - Мистер, вы говорите по-английски? Вот чёрт, вот чёрт… Как я могу вам помочь? Послать сообщение?

Она говорила с варварским акцентом самые простые, заученные из разговорника фразы.

- Развяжи меня.

- Трое мужчин. Нет. Опасно.

- Я справлюсь. Уже справлялся. Вот чёрт. Я могу, - как можно чётче, несмотря на раздувшуюся губу, постарался выговорить Шерлок.

- Они нас убьют.

- Тебя-то уж точно, если не поможешь мне!- взорвался Шерлок. Понятное дело, кто из них кого убьёт, он сильно сомневался, просто пока старался не демонстрировать лишних знаний.

- Для чего? В чём причина?

- Понятия не имею.

- Лукавите, мистер Холмс, - громко и насмешливо сказал от двери Чак. – Где же ваша хваленная дедукция? Вы кое-что прихватили на тот свет. Ключ.

- Мы бы с удовольствием послушали сказки на ночь о ваших приключениях на том и этом свете, - добавил Дик и рявкнул на Людмилу: - Сдрысни!

Та поняла, видимо, по интонации, и убежала на кухню. Оттуда послышались её возмущённые крики, брань, звук оплеухи.

- Ну, пока Джек немного занят с девушкой, нам тоже есть чем заняться.

Похитители перекинули верёвку через крюк в потолке, на котором висела люстра. Пленника отвязали от стула и потащили на середину комнаты. Будут вешать? Вряд ли, раз нужна информация, попытался он подавить логикой новый приступ паники. Одним концом верёвки зацепили связанные запястья сопротивляющегося Шерлока, не желающего облегчать врагам работу.

- Не дёргайся, - кулак Чака врезался в солнечное сплетение детектива, перед глазами потемнело. Скрючившись на полу, Шерлок заметил в руках агента нож и сгруппировался, прикрывая живот, ударить он мог только ногой, потому что руки по-прежнему был и связаны за спиной, но пока не мог даже вдохнуть как следует. Чак перерезал одним движением верёвку на щиколотках и вздёрнул Шерлока на ноги. Тот почувствовал, как руки резко потянуло вверх, выворачивая в плечах, и поднялся на цыпочки пытаясь облегчить боль. Верёвка ещё натянулась.

Скосив глаза через плечо, Шерлок увидел, что другой конец верёвки закреплён на полуоткрытой двери. Импровизированный аналог дыбы. Получалось либо висеть на вывернутых руках, что причиняло резкую боль, либо стоять на цыпочках, пока ничего, но скоро неудобная поза даст себя знать. Можно было без труда догадаться, когда начнут нестерпимо ныть те или иные мышцы, какой силы рывок серьёзно повредит сустав. Похоже было на глупые фильмы, которые они с Джоном пересматривали на досуге, когда заранее известен конец и хочется переключить канал, прекратив тошнотворно скучные метания.

- Итак, не хотите поделиться с нами своими мыслями, сэр? - широко улыбнулся Чак. Дик слегка налёг на дверь, у Шерлока захрустело в спине, до боли потянуло под мышками. - Нам нужен код. Ничего личного, сэр.

- Я думаю, - вырвалось у Шерлока, - что меня окружают идиоты, верящие в детские сказки. Умственно отсталые сотрудники государственных служб равномерно распределяются по обе стороны океана, что даёт кое-кому из присутствующих возможность работать на две разведки.

Шерлок чувствовал, что его дыхание участилось и стало мельче, кожа покрылась потом.

Дик потянул сильнее, потом отпустил и снова потянул. И снова отпустил.

Поссорить похитителей не вышло.

- Про себя мы и так всё знаем, - улыбнулся Чак. – Код, сэр, вот что интересно.

Пожалуй, это было хуже, чем «не умничай» и «отвали». Хуже, чем флэшка с военными планами, выброшенная в бассейн. Хуже, чем отражённое в кривом зеркале безумие нарколечебницы.

- А если я скажу, что его нет? – простонал Шерлок. Ему словно отрывали руки по живому. Слёзы текли из глаз сами собой.

- На ваше счастье, мы не поверим. А если поверим – вот оно море, камней на берегу полно. Могила у вас уже есть, кажется?

- Вот засранец, даже с братом делиться не стал.

Брат. О господи, брат. Вездесущий Майкрофт. Никакая информация не может сохраниться в тайне, это лишь вопрос времени. Времени.

Чак глядел на Шерлока, поигрывая самой обычной вешалкой для брюк. Потом примерился, закрепил зажимы на сосках забившегося Шерлока и слегка потянул за крючок.

Боль была повсюду. Дёрнувшись от резкой, словно удар тока, вспышки в груди, разошедшейся волной по всему телу, детектив слишком сильно потянул руки, и в глазах потемнело. Взмокший в одно мгновение, тяжело дыша, словно рыба на суше, он с ужасом смотрел, как Чак вешает на крючок вешалки старый чайник.

- Вы мертвы, и ангелы взвешивают ваши злые и добрые дела. За каждый неправильный ответ я буду подливать сюда немного воды. Вы же умный человек, мистер Холмс, давайте учиться на чужом опыте.

Нудную, выматывающую боль терпеть было немного легче. Сознание словно раздвоилось. Мысли были ясными, как никогда, восприятие обострилось. Шерлок в объёме, в подробностях, одновременно изнутри и со стороны видел целиком весь дом, даже те части, которых никогда не видел глазами, восстановленные по случайной трещине на потолке, по сквознякам, шагам и пятнам вечернего света на грязном ковре. Ему неожиданно пришло в голову решение одной задачи на стыке химии и физики, которая очень бы помогла в судебной экспертизе, но года три решаться не желала. Старая железная кровать, стоявшая у дальней стенки, чудесным образом приблизилась, и можно было сосчитать каждую чешуйку облупившейся голубой краски, каждую ворсинку на полосатом покрывале.

И где-то на периферии боль зудела, как комариный рой, накатывала волнами в такт прибою, шумевшему почти под окнами, медленно, как вода, поднималась по ногам выше и выше. Дика сменил Джек, потом Дик вернулся, а Чак ушёл на кухню, там что-то падало со стола, ножки ритмично скребли по полу…

Очнулся Шерлок на полу, развязанный, с бутылочкой нашатыря под носом. Его скрутил очередной приступ кашля, такой же сильный, как тот, что привёл к резкой, до обморока, боли. Надо было вырваться, прыгнуть в окно, бежать, плыть, вырваться, вырваться, но кашель только отдавался болезненным эхом в не желающих двигаться ногах и руках.

На какое-то время его оставили в покое. Потом сыто улыбающийся Чак приподнял голову пленника за волосы и спросил:

- Как вы относитесь к Железной Деве, сэр? О да, вы патриот и любите классику, - он медленно приоткрыл дверцу шкафа, и Шерлоку представилось утыканное гвоздями нутро. Нет, не может быть, его же даже не ударили ни разу по-настоящему! Паника парализовала, мешала дышать, мешала думать. Тело – только транспорт, но вдруг оно показалось таким родным, таким идеальным, стоило представить его осквернённым, повреждённым, изломанным, стоило представить разум запертым в бесполезном, неисправном носителе, как накатывала волна отвращения и ужаса. Разум держался из последних сил.

Нет, конечно же, нет. Всего лишь запись, старая, заезженная запись. И пластырь. Заставляющий молчать, не дающий закрыть глаза, не позволяющий маленькому наушнику выпасть из правого уха. Громкость на максимум, верёвка, привязывающая запястья к лодыжкам, душная темнота, пропахшая нафталином, щелчок ключа.

- Мы даём вам время обдумать нашу просьбу до утра.

Майкрофт Холмс не любил сантиментов. Он не позволял себе слабостей, просто не имел на них права. К настоящему моменту у него осталась всего одна, приобретённая ещё до решения круто изменить собственную жизнь.

Как-то, сидя на кухне миссис Хадсон, он задумался, не утратит ли со смертью мамули нравственные ориентиры, и ему стало страшно. Майкрофт и так заигрался в бога со своей политикой.

А виной всему была скрипка. Глупое, глупое радио, созданное для того, чтобы создавать иллюзию живого голоса на чистенькой кухне одинокой пожилой женщины.

- Ах, прости, милый, я тоже не могу слушать скрипку, всегда плачу. Раньше вот терпеть не могла, а теперь… Ох, что это я говорю. Не слушай глупую старуху… - миссис Хадсон потянулась к кнопке, но Майкрофт остановил её руку и дослушал пьесу для скрипки с оркестром до конца, хотя время, отведённое на визит, истекло, а кое-какие вопросы не были решены. Больно уж манера исполнения напомнила характерную для мятущейся натуры его покойного братца.

Холмс, когда-то старший, а теперь последний в роду, залпом допил остывший чай и продолжил незавершённый разговор.

Этот эпизод пришёл ему на ум после случайно брошенной одним из подчинённых фразы:

- Нам словно добрый ангел помогает!

Майкрофт смерил его взглядом, дело касалось сети Мориарти, и слова про Шерлока и тот свет застряли у подчинённого в горле.

Не месть, не попытка оправдаться: просто власть, которую олицетворял Майкрофт, не терпела никакой иной власти на своей территории и вела методичную войну до полного уничтожения, напомнил он себе. Холмс не разменивался на борьбу за честное имя брата, за гордость семьи. Те, чьим мнением он дорожил, и так всё знали.

Мать почти переехала на кладбище, проводя там каждый погожий денёк. Майкрофт считал это глупостью. Однако любая мелочь могла резануть по глазам, запуская ассоциативную цепочку, и вспыхивала картинка, слегка затуманенная, овеянная волшебным светом прошлого. Маленькие красные ботиночки, разбитая коленка, изрисованный дневник, бутерброд с сахаром вместо соли, мусор, ерунда, глупости… слёзы. Слёзы оказывались слишком близко, сердце норовило растаять, кусочек зеркала выпасть из глаза. Он не позволял себе принять желаемое за действительное, превратить сомнительные события в деле Мориарти в подозрения, в паранойю.

Нет, ему некогда было сходить с ума, на его попечении были матушка и страна. Обязанность произвести очередное поколение Холмсов, в чём на Шерлока и раньше никто особо не рассчитывал, встала со всей неизбежностью. В положенное время, по истечении годичного траура, Майкрофт обручился с правильно подобранной юной особой из хорошей семьи и в положенное время готовился сыграть свадьбу. Вернее, готовилась немного встрепенувшаяся матушка, а Майкрофт по-прежнему всецело отдавался работе.

И работа ответила ему взаимностью, подкинув неожиданный сюрприз. Среди прочих бумаг с пометкой «особо срочно», которые Майкрофт разбирал с утра в кабинете, были три листочка, сколотые степлером. Сопроводительную бумажку он пробежал глазами и откинул, а вот при взгляде на второй лист руки Холмса затряслись. Ему уже не надо было смотреть на последнюю страницу, как никогда не требовалось заглядывать в последние страницы книг, где помещались отгадки. Он прекрасно знал каждую линию этих пальцев задолго до того, как их отпечатки осели в архивах английской полиции.

Бумажка была перехвачена у французов, и Майкрофту захотелось устроить ковровую ядерную бомбардировку Франции, благо «грязная бомба» пылилась без дела. Хозяин пальцев явно сопротивлялся, и что ещё могли с ним делать там… а собственно, где – там? И кто? И - что самое страшное - когда? Найти воскресшего брата только для того, чтобы похоронить его снова?

Майкрофт достал тяжёлый хрустальный стакан, плеснул виски на два пальца, глянул на разгорающийся за окном день, вздохнул и отставил стакан в сторону. Если распутывать нити дрожащими руками, наделаешь только хуже.

Информация, переведённая в электрические сигналы, за короткое время может облететь мир, Шерлок мог находиться в любом его уголке и в любом состоянии. Люди движутся медленнее, произвольнее. Какой из следов ещё не успел остыть? Бумага со смазанными отпечатками пальцев была лишь одной из отправных точек. Майкрофт вывалил на подчинённых все сомнения, накопившиеся за два с лишним года.

Янтарная жидкость в стакане ещё колебалась, информация неслась по проводам, люди отправлялись по следу.

Майкрофт старался не поддаться ни панике, ни ложным надеждам.

Шерлок медленно приходил в себя.

Шерлок медленно приходил в себя на полу перед шкафом. Стоило открыть дверцу, как затёкшее тело вывалилось на пол. Дик, навестивший детектива с утра, сорвал пластыри с век, выдернул наушник и за подмышки потащил пленника в ванную.

- Приберись здесь! - крикнул он Людмиле.

Шерлоку казалось, что он оглох на оба уха, причём одно было словно заткнуто пробкой. а второе горело и пульсировало. Мелодия сама собой продолжала играть в голове. Шерлок никогда не любил тяжёлый металл, да ещё запись была гадкой, то тянула, то ускорялась, то шла рывками, через паузы, словно была не на диске, а на старой паршивой бобине ещё тех времён. Это безумно нервировало, хотелось кого-нибудь ударить, буквально руки чесались, и Шерлок мычал заклеенным ртом, бился телом в стены шкафа, насколько позволяло узкое пространство, а потом несколько раз приложился головой. То и дело на него накатывали приступы кашля, но температура поднялась, и жар дал необходимое забвение, к утру детектив погрузился во что-то вроде сна наяву с открытыми глазами, который безжалостно прервали.

Дик втащил его в ванную, швырнул в холодную воду и принялся макать, напевая детскую песенку:

Luna, lunita,

tan blanca, blanquita.

Dime, Lunita,

Quien te lava la carita?

Estas tan limpia,limpita.

Tambien te lava tu mamita? -

подтверждая вывод Шерлока о его происхождении. Что происхождение, Шерлок мог рассказать про каждого из похитителей много, а уж про последние дни почти всё: сколько спали, что ели, в особенности - чем занимались.

В ванну, как и в прошлый раз, вошла Людмила, прополоскать тряпку, заспанная, растрёпанная, с синяком под глазом.

Сегодня Шерлок начал захлёбываться куда раньше, у него не было возможности хватать воздух ртом, рот был по-прежнему надёжно заклеен пластырем. Наконец Дик буркнул, что у него устали руки, и вытряхнул детектива на пол. Тот с трудом сел, почему-то валяться кульком на полу казалось ему наносящим удар по достоинству. Эмоции, эмоции. Тело трясло от холода, потом его скрутил приступ кашля. Мыслить трезво не удавалось, голова была тяжёлой, гриппозной, словно заросшая изнутри горячей ватой, набивавшейся между шестерёнок, замедлявшей их вращение, именно такой болезненный образ встал перед внутренним взором Шерлока.

Дом меж тем жил своей жизнью. С кухни остро тянуло едой, мысль о горячей пище показалась довольно привлекательна, и это был дурной знак. Тёплая, чистая постель, чай с лимоном, пюре и куриная ножка. И чтобы Майкрофт сидел рядом и читал сказку.

Надеяться ли на Майкрофта? Воскрешение Шерлока после того, как отпечатки покинули этот дом, было секретом Полишинеля. Кто доберётся до мнимого покойника первым? Кто даст за него больше?

Его опять притащили в комнату, с крюка в потолке снова свисала верёвка, и Шерлок из последних сил забился, тело протестовало против повторения вчерашней боли, стряхнув вялое оцепенение, заставив ненадолго забыть о гриппозной ломоте в суставах. Но руки завели вперёд и вверх, рывком напомнив о недавнем ужасе. Шерлок снова стоял на цыпочках. Потом Джек пропустил верёвку ему между ног, обвёл вокруг пояса и закрепил конец. Теперь, опускаясь на полную стопу или пытаясь повиснуть на руках, Шерлок бы натягивал верёвку, как бы присаживаясь на неё. Он представлял, какие сосуды будут пережаты, он знал, что при определённом усилии нежная кожа будет содрана, что этой колючей верёвкой, как пилой, можно нанести довольно глубокие раны и вызвать смертельное кровотечение. Возможно, вот он шанс, вот их ошибка, если он поранит себя достаточно сильно, им придётся обратиться к врачу, или они ослабят бдительность, и тогда… А сможет ли он бежать? Сможет ли он хотя бы идти?

Он попытался переместить вес. Мозг отказывался работать, отказывался выдать точное и взвешенное решение, но скоро это стало совсем неважно, потому что Шерлок увидел Джона. Тот сидел на железной кровати, поверх полосатого покрывала, привалившись плечом к спинке, крашеной голубой краской. На Джоне были привычные джинсы и свитер, в который так хотелось зарыться носом. В волосах прибавилось седины, в уголках глаз - лучиков-морщинок, сопровождавших мягкую улыбку. Кто вызывал эту улыбку, когда Шерлока не было рядом?

- Джон… Джон.

Джон поднялся и подошёл к Шерлоку. Ласково провёл костяшками пальцев по колючей щеке, рывком сорвал пластырь.

- Вам есть что сказать, сэр?

- Джон, я не могу без тебя, - вырвалось у Шерлока раньше, чем знакомая фигура заколебалась, принимая ненавистные очертания Чака.

Судя по солнцу и по боли в ногах, времени прошло довольно много, температура сыграла очередную шутку с детективом. Кудри уже успели просохнуть. Горло драло нещадно, в груди пекло, начинался бронхит. Потом инфекция захватит трахею и лёгкие, разовьётся отёк, и он никогда больше не увидит Джона.

- О, Джон, - глухое рыдание снова вырвалось из груди Шерлока. Мозг катастрофически терял контроль.

- Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, - довольно похлопывая себя по бедру, произнёс Чак. - Скучаем, сэр? Не позволите ли… не соизволите ли… не соблаговолите ли позволить вас развлечь? Тем более, что мы сами заскучали с этой ленивой шлюхой. Дебби! Косметичку!

Шерлока снова заколотило. Жар сменился ознобом. Ноги едва держали. Дебора-Людмила усердно, чуть высунув и прикусив кончик языка, накладывала макияж на лицо Шерлока, трое мужчин слонялись вокруг, отпуская грязные шуточки, строя предположения насчёт особенностей его несуществующих интимных отношений с Джоном.

Сознание снова начало отделяться от тела. Шерлок спокойно переносил насмешки, его не страшила мысль о подобном виде насилия, как таковом, отвратительнее была беспомощность, невозможность ответить, как в драке, где обе стороны на равных. Он снова сопротивлялся, но получил удар в солнечное сплетение и был брошен на кровать лицом вниз. Отсутствие логики, отметил Шерлок, зачем тогда было красить.

Руки привязали к изголовью, ноги широко развели и тоже привязали, и тут началось самое страшное. Детектив и так ощущал себя в такой позе беззащитным и слишком открытым, но первое же прикосновение послало по телу волну омерзения, заставляющую скручиваться мышцы. Он физически не мог терпеть, когда до него просто так дотрагивались чужие люди. Шерлок не всегда обращал внимание на прикосновения в драке или в медицинском учреждении, но буквально пару дней назад его тряхнуло, стоило Людмиле полезть к его лицу с платочком, хотя повреждений никаких не было. А теперь его беспрепятственно трогали, хватали, сжимали или поглаживали, чужих рук было слишком много. Только потом, какое-то время спустя после освобождения, Шерлок осознал, что они не нарушали интимных границ, ноги, плечи, спина, не более, но в тот момент ощутил позыв к рвоте. Его колотило так, что тряслась кровать, он разразился воплями ярости и гнева, перешедшими в натуральную истерику, и это, похоже, лишь раззадоривало мучителей и, казалось, никогда не кончится.

Но тут разверзлись небеса и с порога раздался знакомый голос:

- Вы что творите, идиоты?

- Освободить его, немедленно, - приказал вошедший, и похитители кинулись исполнять. - Ты! - обернулся он к Людмиле. – Чего-нибудь тёплого и сладкого. Вы! - опять агентам. - Прикройте его!

Ещё дрожащий и всхлипывающий Шерлок сжался в комок в углу кровати, его укутали одеялом. Случайная капля сорвалась с накрашенных ресниц. Руки не могли удержать чашку, и вновь прибывший сам поднёс её пленнику к губам. Тот сделал два неуверенных глотка. Это было какао, тёплое и до отвращения сладкое.

- Мм… Мистер Мак-Алистер, - с лицом Шерлок уже справился, а вот голос подвёл, был хриплым, тихим и дрожащим. - Я… я сейчас, - он с видимым усилием расправил плечи и поднял голову.

- Этим дуболомам только поручи что-нибудь, - проворчал, сердито покосившись на вытянувшихся в струнку агентов, Мак-Алистер. Из дверей выглянула Людмила с несвежим вафельным полотенцем в руках, просто перепуганная вусмерть женщина. – К сожалению, я не мог прибыть раньше, а они поняли приказ позаботиться о вас как-то превратно. Пошли вон! – троица неудачников, понурившись, поплелась на кухню. – Мне очень горько видеть вас в подобном состоянии, хотя я рад, что вы всё-таки живы. Пейте, пейте, - он настойчиво сунул чашку под нос Шерлоку. – Как старый друг вашей семьи, я был весьма расстроен вашей размолвкой с братом. Так подставить вас из-за женщины… Женщина, конечно, весьма достойная. Прекрасная Ирен, почти как Перкрасная Елена. Но не думаю, что вам стоит сейчас возвращаться в Англию, тем более, попадаться на глаза Майкрофту. Такие не прощают. Он завершит свою месть.

Мак-Алистер, старый лис из американской разведки, сотрудничавший ещё с Холмсом-отцом, столь же бессовестный, как Майкрофт, но куда более опытный.

- Из уважения к вашему отцу, мне бы хотелось помочь столь талантливому юноше. Новые документы, жильё, работа. Нет-нет, не полевым агентом, мне хорошо известны ваши аналитические способности. Да и наши лаборатории будут к вашим услугам, а то что это такое, эксперименты на кухонном столе, трупы в холодильнике рядом с продуктами… Наслышан-наслышан, - Мак-Алистер рассмеялся и ткнул Шерлока в плечо. Тот дёрнулся. - Я прекрасно осведомлён, что никакого кода не существует, я слышал запись, сделанную вами на крыше, разумеется. Но, надеюсь, как залог вашей лояльности, вы сообщите нам кое-какие интересующие нас факты.

Он приобнял Шерлока за плечи, и тот почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит: от этой навязчивой ласки, от фальши, от приторного напитка. Голова ещё больше кружилась, вырваться не получалось.

- Чем вы меня накачали? Что будет, если я откажусь?

- Понимаю, вам нужно подумать. Сейчас вы вздремнёте, и мы отправимся прямиком туда, где у нас будет возможность для более обстоятельной беседы. Видите ли, Шерлок, милый, по нашей внутренней инструкции с особо ценными материалами не проводят опасных для здоровья манипуляций вдали от квалифицированного медицинского персонала. Но дома у нас будет всё время мира и все возможности выяснить, действительно ли у вас голубая аристократическая кровь. Соглашайтесь, мы даже Джона вашего вам достанем, если для творчества так необходима муза.

- Он никогда не простит мне…

Тут с кухни послышались выстрелы, звон посуды и женский визг. Мак-Алистер поднялся, в руках у него мгновенно оказался пистолет, движения и мимика неуловимо изменились. Это уже был не добродушный пожилой мужчина, а матёрый, опасный зверь.

В дверях показалась Людмила с искажённым, заплаканным лицом.

- Свиньи, свиньи, не подходите ко мне, - повторяла она, опять с жутким акцентом, держа руку с пистолетом на отлёте, словно это была крыса или гусеница.

- Положи оружие, девочка, - медленно, успокаивающе произнёс Мак-Алистер, делая аккуратный шажок.

- Нет, нет, - всхлипнула Людмила.

- Ты меня понимаешь? - ещё шажок.

В тот момент, когда мужчина оказался напротив открытого окна - что за досадная оплошность - что-то резко мелькнуло в воздухе. Мак-Алистер медленно повалился на пол, рука его дёрнулась и шальная пуля ушла в стену.

- Самая приятная часть моей работы, - довольно улыбнувшись, сказала Людмила на прекрасном английском.

- Рад, что к вам вернулся дар речи, - с трудом выныривая из волн жара, выговорил Шерлок. - Что дальше?

- Код интересует не только западные державы. Кое-кто на востоке готов дать нам больше. Восточная щедрость, ты же понимаешь, Киса.

- Почему Киса?

- Имя у тебя сложное. А, всё равно не поймёшь, - она быстро что-то просматривала в брошенном агентами компьютере. Было слышно, как на кухне кто-то возится с телами.

- Значит, не Россия? Вы не патриотичны.

- Нет, - улыбнулась Людмила. - Я НЕ патриотична. Когда развалился Совок, мы с родителями остались в одной из азиатских республик. Феодализм, наркоторговля, подъём национального самосознания… Мне было десять лет, ты сам видишь, какая у меня внешность, а там шла гражданская война. Я, - она наклонилась к самому уху Шерлока, - исключительно НЕ патриотична. Мне платят люди, которые не знают, что кода нет, считающие, что я представления не имею об их мотивах, а мне плевать и на тебя и на них, Киса.

После этого женщина зажала ему нос, откинула голову назад и заставила допить ужасный напиток с неизвестной добавкой.

Окончательно уплывая в сон, Шерлок сожалел, что так не вовремя расклеился. Виной была усталость, не последних дней, но последних лет. Это был почти конец. Почти, если не удастся сбежать по дороге. Почти, если Майкрофт…

- Гнёздышко тёплое, а птичка упорхнула, - Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по фотографии человека со скрипкой. Кабинет был заполнен музыкой Сарасате, на телефоне в который раз крутился подслеповатый ролик с YouTube.

Слишком много нитей в деле Мориарти вело в пустоту, источники информации возникали и пропадали, как будто их не было. Майкрофт мысленно наносил на карту маршрут гастролей заштатного оркестра, места пропажи источников информации, места «неожиданного вмешательства высших сил».

Его мысли перебил мелодичный сигнал внутренней связи.

- Требуется сделать официальное заявление. Американский авианосец нарушил водное пространство **, они протестуют, Россия поддерживает протест…

Всё как всегда, улыбнулся про себя Майкрофт. Две мамаши-империи снова беспокоятся из-за деток, бывших колоний. Интересно, что янки там забыли? И тут до него дошло, что именно в этой маленькой восточноевропейской стране намечалась очередная операция по делу Мориарти. Люди Майкрофта были там, не придётся тратить время на дорогу.

В течение часа перед ним был отчёт. Американцы вели Марио Гоцци, гражданина США, международного преступного авторитета, прибывшего в качестве третейского судьи на местные переделки сфер влияния. Внутри страны начались странные подвижки, люди Мориарти стремительно теряли влияние, соответственно - ещё один источник средств превращался в болевую точку, оттягивающую силы. На сегодняшний день Гоцци жил и здравствовал, разборки грозили перерасти в небольшую криминальную войну, агенты исчезли, предполагалось, что их убрали местные, всех троих. Руководил операцией старый знакомый Майкрофта, Мак-Алистер, к которому можно было обратиться напрямую. На месте дело вёл Чарльз Трейн, тоже знакомый по операции «Ковентри», в своём роде, крестник Шерлока. Предчувствуя торги с американцами и прикидывая, что можно им предложить за информацию о брате/тело брата/самого брата, Майкрофт повертел перехваченное фото, где у стойки бара сердитый Гоцци орал в телефон, а полуголый Шерлок мило беседовал с девушкой в ярком бикини.

У Майкрофта определённо было фото этой девушки. Только на нём та больше походила на серую офисную мышку. Неброский костюм, волосы собраны в хвост, ушки торчат, минимум косметики. Провести при помощи небольшого изменения внешности можно было кого угодно, только не Холмса. Интересно, что успел передать Шерлоку Джон? Знал ли младший брат, кто ему усиленно строит глазки?

Майкрофт поручил Антее выяснить, чем сейчас занимается Дьяченко, что известно о людях, «случайно попавших в кадр», и связать его с Мак-Алистером.

Дьяченко быстро найти не удалось.

Мак-Алистер с ним говорить не мог или не хотел, это было плохо.

Девушку - Дебби, но скорее всего, это рабочее имя, - где-то сняли американцы, а мужчина, один из постояльцев отеля, Шарль Верне, не появлялся уже дня три. Как и оная девушка. Похоже, у них закрутился бурный роман после… драки с американцами в баре.

Майкрофт схватился за голову. А с Шерлоком иначе и не бывало.

Переход между станциями метро был длинный и гулкий. Шарканье многих ног отражалось от стен и множилось, множилось. Женщина в чёрном, с упрямо сжатыми губами, толкала перед собой инвалидную коляску, в которой, свесив голову набок, сидел небритый мужчина в камуфляже. Глаза его были туманны, из уголка приоткрытого рта тянулась ниточка слюны. Женщина поставила коляску у стены, вытащила из сумки большой пакет и картонку с надписью: «У меня рассеянный склероз. Помогите на лечение». Картонку она положила на колени мужчине, пакет развернула и поставила у ног.

- Такой молодой, - сказала какая-то сердобольная бабуся. - Красивый. У меня вон тоже мужа на войне… - она бросила в пакет мелочь.

Женщина не стала спорить, кивнула. Старушка заспешила дальше. Ещё несколько монеток со звоном упали в пакет.

- Права была Ирка, покойница, красивый ты мужик, Киса, прямо отдавать жалко.

Людмила взъерошила на прощанье кудри Шерлока и пошла к эскалатору. Там о чём-то переговорила с охраной, сунула в руку полицейского купюру и поехала наверх.

С дороги она отправила смс заказчикам. Лично встречаться было слишком рискованно.

Через некоторое время к Шерлоку подошли двое мрачных мужчин и покатили коляску к эскалатору. Охранник преградил им дорогу. Разговор перерос в ссору, ссора в драку, женщина, следящая за эскалатором, засвистела. Люди стали в панике разбегаться, но были и такие, кто метнулся к эпицентру событий.

Раздались первые выстрелы.

- Кто-нибудь ещё знает, что ты жив? - спрашивает Джон.

- Миссис Хадсон где-то неделю.

Сердитое сопение.

- Майкрофт примерно полгода.

- Понятно, - ревнивые нотки, Джон отворачивается к окну, пряча обиду.

Не стоит рассказывать Джону, как Майкрофт ждал, не мог работать, думал пересилить себя, но потом запретил себе прятаться в работу, его ошибки обходились окружающим слишком дорого. Не стоит рассказывать, как брат обнял его, незаметно проверяя на целостность, он видел фотографии места, где держали Шерлока, и весь вечер, который они провели за обсуждением планов, периодически осматривал кисти рук, длинные белые пальцы, ощупывал их, подносил к глазам. Почему-то навязчивым кошмаром последних часов для Майкрофта было, что Шерлоку переломали пальцы, методично, один за другим, надёжно, чтобы он навсегда попрощался со скрипкой, и старший снова и снова тянулся к рукам младшего, впервые за много лет нарушая личные границы, а тот, тоже впервые за много лет, сдерживал раздражение.

«Враги нашли меня чуть раньше», - это только про себя. И про полгода, проведённые в двух шагах от дома, когда всё изнывает от желания сделать наконец эти последние два шага, тоже пока только про себя. Нервам Джона и так досталось, стоит их поберечь.

Пусть эта история останется для Джона заметкой в «Сан» о перестрелке среди бела дня в метро одной из восточноевропейских столиц, зевком и вздохом: ничего удивительного.

- Пожалуйста, отойди от окна, Джон, человек, с которым нам предстоит столкнуться, отличный стрелок…


End file.
